Best Friends Are Forever
by kehdollarsignha
Summary: Kurt and Blaine as they grow older and their friendship grows stronger. Because best friends are forever... or are they? Current Chapter: 6th Grade
1. Third Grade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and/or it's characters.. yet.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One - Third Grade<span>_

It was a beautiful day for Lima, Ohio which was special. Nobody was really inside on a day like this. So Blaine and Kurt took the opportunity to play and run around playfully in Blaine's backyard in a game of tag.

"Catch me if you can, Blainey!" Kurt laughed as Blaine chased him, but failed to catch him. After a couple of minutes, both boys were out of energy and panting. Blaine led Kurt through the back doors and into the kitchen where Blaine's mom was making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

"Have a seat at the table, boys. I just finished baking some fresh cookies!" She put a hot, fresh batch of cookies on the table in front of the boys. Then she took out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with milk as the boys began to eat them. Well, Kurt was nibbling on the cookies. After the boys had finished their snack they both went up to Blaine's room to play Truth or Dare/Would You Rather.

"Okay Blaine, you go first." Kurt said when they were both seated criss-cross-applesauce on Blaine's bed. "Okay, would you rather.. go to public school or private school?" Kurt stared in mock horror at Blaine. "How could you ask that! Public school, of course. Private schools have hideous uniforms!" They both burst out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

And that was the way it went for the rest of the afternoon, going back and forth asking random and silly questions and teasing each other and making way too earlier plans for the summer until dinner was ready.

Dinner was absolutely fabulous with spaghetti and meatballs with mouthwatering bread sticks and garlic bread. Kurt didn't enjoy cooking as much as he enjoyed baking. especially cupcakes. He and Blaine's mom would bake them every now and Blaine's mom was very kind and pretty and almost helped heal the pain of his mom's death. He tried not to miss his mom too much but it made his heart ache. Blaine's dad was nice too. Sometimes he would take Kurt and Blaine to the park and they'd play on the swings or on the monkey bars.

It was a Saturday so Kurt spent the night at Blaine's and next week Blaine would spend the night at Kurt's. That's the way it had been since well, ever since they became such good friends. Kurt and Blaine were very different than the rest of the boys in their grade, though. Kurt liked drawing and fashion and stuff like that. Blaine like reading and collecting things. He was also such a huge fan of Harry Potter that it wasn't even funny. Although he was only on the third book, he still knew a lot. Kurt liked Harry Potter, too. Not as much as Blaine, though. Plus, he was still on the first book. Blaine could tell that Kurt was more into magazines. With those angry looking models that were fancy clothes.

After the boys were tucked into bed (conveniently, it was a bunk bed in which Blaine and his older brother used to share but now have their own rooms) with Kurt on top and Blaine on the bottom adn they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this.. fluffy thingamajig. Threw a little bit of sad-Kurt's-mom-death for good measure. Sorry that it's kind of short, I shall work on making longer chapters for le future. If you want.. maybe you could review? *wink wink* Reviews are like yummy wonderful rainbows to me. I love them as much as Kurt loves fashion and shiz. Review if ya dig! Review if ya don't dig! **


	2. Fourth Grade

**A/N: I'm going to try and update daily since I don't have homework anymore and theres only about 13 days of school left. Oh and in my headcanon, Kurt's mom died around two years ago so it's still pretty fresh in his memory. Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been busy.. doing nothing at all really. But in all seriously I had a paper to write and such and Tumblr was being distracting but yeah, I'll start updating more since there's no more homework. This is becoming a long author's note so i'm just gonna stop right here so you can read this chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and/or it's characters.. yet.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two - Fourth Grade<span>_

Kurt and Blaine reached to school about ten minutes until the late bell rung and reached their classroom without getting (just barely) lost. Their teacher this year, Mrs. Plumlee was very nice and instantly fell in love with Kurt as soon as she saw him.

"Aw! Well aren't you the cutest thing? What's you and your friend's name, sweetie? " Kurt blushed.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel." Mrs. Plumlee nodded and pointed to a group of desks in the shape of a square where a short brunette and an Hispanic girl were chatting. Both boys put their backpacks in their cubbys and walked towards their new desks. Kurt read the names on the desk. _Rachel B. _and _Santana L._ in fancy cursive. Kurt took his seat next to Blaine across from the Hispanic girl. Kurt laid his pencil box on top of his desk and neatly arranged his other school materials inside his desk. Blaine on the other hand wasn't exactly messy, he just wasn't neat.

"Hi I'm Kurt." he stuck his hand out to the girl who's name tag read Santana.

"Uh yeah, I kinda read your name tag. Now shh, she's about to take attendance." Kurt frowned and slowly dropped his hand to his hand and turned around to face the front of the classroom just as Mrs. Plumlee began to take attendance.

"Brittany Peirce?"

"Hi."

"Okay. Rachel Berry?"

"Present."

"David Karofsky?"

"Here." _Oh, crap. This is just just perfect. I have a bully in my class. Why me?_, thought Kurt. Hopefully this year wouldn't suck too bad..

Mrs. Plumlee finished taking attendance soon enough and they began with class. Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw the look on his face. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, if anything happens we an tell Mrs. Plumlee okay?" Kurt turned around to face Blaine

"Yeah, okay." He said softly a small smile creeping up on his face. The rest of the day went by in a flourish.

* * *

><p>At lunch Kurt and Blaine already had a couple of friends from recess to sit with at lunch.<p>

"What do you have for lunch?" Blaine asked Kurt as they took a seat with Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Kurt always brought a homemade packed lunch because school lunch was just simply inedible (Yes, even elementary school lunch can be gross). He unzipped his lunch box which had Ariel and her prince, Prince Eric, designed on it even though he got teased for it from some of the 5th graders.

"I've got a banana, fruit punch, water, PB&J and some fruit snacks."

"I've got grapes, water, turkey with cheese and carrots and ranch."

"I'll trade you?"

"Deal." Kurt and Blaine switched their lunches and began to eat. Blaine turned to Brittany, Tina and Mike who were seated across from them. "What classes are you guys in?"

"Me and Britt are in Mrs. Laborio's class." Mike said with his mouth still slightly full. Kurt gave him a slightly grossed out look. "Oops. Manners."

"I'm in Mrs. Vereen's class and so far, she's very strict. I don't think I like her that much. I hope this year goes by quickly." Tina said, pouting.

"Ditto. I've got Dave in my class." Kurt crossed his arms and frowned.

"Aw c'mon, don't think about the bad things so far. Let's think happy!" Blaine brightened. "Today our teacher, Mrs. Plumlee, tripped over a crayon. She looked like she feared for her own life." The table erupted in a fit of giggles and told jokes for the rest of their lunch period.


	3. Sixth Grade

**A/N: I suck at updating in a timely fashion, so just have this next chapter. Fuck the police.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or it's characters in any shape or form.

* * *

><p><em>6th Grade<em>

"Alright, times up for today's lesson. Class dismissed." The shuffle of feet and rustle of papers as the bell rung for lunch.

Kurt shouldered his book bag and began to walk towards the cafeteria. Fifth grade was a complete disaster. Blaine and Kurt didn't have most of their classes together, so the only time they had together during the school day was their Gifted and Talented class, Lunch, and recess. It was a sad, sad year so far.

Kurt felt a solid figure shove him roughly against the wall as he stumbled and fell to the ground. Hard. A boy chuckled darkly, "What a fag," he mumbled, and stalked off. Kurt felt the pain begin to radiate through his shoulder and tried to blink back tears. _At least my bag broke my fall,_ he thought and laughed bitterly. The laugh bounced off the walls and echoed through the empty, quiet hallway. _This can just be my worst day.. so far._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Kurt's friends were beginning to worry.<p>

"What if he got lost?" said Rachel

"Kurt's too smart. I douff he goft loz." Finn said, stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

"What if he got detention?"

"Doubt it. He's like, a perfect student."

"What if he's hurt?"

"Maybe he's just taking a pit stop." Everyone turned to stare at Brittany. "What?" she said, shrugging and turning back to her lunch.

_I just hope he's okay.. _Blaine thought to himself, biting his lip.

* * *

><p>Lucy was on her way to Science but it was all the way on the other side of the building so she usually takes a shortcut through the library. As she was a nearing her destination, she saw a pale boy slumped against the wall on the side of the hall. He looked up and she locked her hazel eyes with teary cerulean ones. They looked very familiar. She slowly began to walk towards the boy.<p>

"Hey um, are you okay?" _Wait, uhg. That was a stupid question. He obviously looks as if he's on the verge of tears, _she said to herself, mentally face palming. The boy shook his head.

"It-i-it was D-dave. Karrofsky." He spoke so softly that she could barely hear him. But she did. Just barely, though. "He did this to me." Lucy didn't know what he meant but she figured it must have been bad.

She held out her hand to help him up. She saw him wince as he finally stood. "We've gotta get you to the nurse. She'll know what to do."

They got to the 8 hour clinic of William McKinely Middle School fast enough without any delays. Lucy cast a thoughtful glance around the room. She'd only been to the clinic once which was the that time when she threw up after lunch during Language Arts and trust me, that was beyond embarressing. She'd hate to be the janitor who had to clean that up. Anyways, the nurse was very nice and friendly and gave her some saltine crackers and a bit of seven up to help calm her stomach. The clinic was more of a mini hospital.

She walked Kurt up to receptionist. "Why hello sweetie, what can I do for you and your friend here?" said the woman behind the desk. She appeared to be in her early 40s. Her name tag read Marylinn.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I was shoved into some lockers today. My shoulder hurts badly." the boy said simply, his face expressionless.

"Oh dear. Well go through this door and then its the first door on the left." She pointed to her right and smiled warmly at Kurt before writting something in the book of all the patients.

Lucy turned to Kurt. "I have to go now, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?" she awkwardly gave his a hug.

Kurt nodded. "At lunch." he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You see I would've made this chapter longer, but it's 3am and pretty much everything I wrote was beginning to make no sense at all. I didn't even proof read this.. I just wanted to put a chapter out for the weekend. Oh, and I've made Quinn's name Lucy for now because of Lucy Caboosey. She wears contacts in this fic btw. Happy Memorial Day Weekend I guess.**


End file.
